Coming
by brossun
Summary: Sometimes Kyoko doesn't understand Sayaka. Why is she turning so red? all Kyoko did was read the sentence she asked her to read!


Munching on some chips, Kyoko and Sayaka stared at the TV before them.

"Y'know," started Sayaka, holding a chip to her lips, "we should really get our homework done, isn't that why you came over in the first place?" after asking her question, she kept biting the snack in her hand and looked at her best friend.

Ignoring her remark, Kyoko kept looking intensly at the program shown. Suddenly she started laughing and as she tried getting some air back to her lungs she turned to Sayaka,

"Did you see that, Sayaka?! Did you?" a few more giggles, "He totally fell on his face! Haha, what an idiot!" she started slapping the other girls shoulder, turning a bit red from lack of air.

"I never did understand how people getting hurt makes you laugh." The blue haired girl took the others hand from her own shoulder and flipped it back to the ground.

"C'mon, we need to get that English homework done already."

"But I suck at English!" the red haired whined. The other glared at her. Grabbing her arm, she dragged her to the small desk, where her books and notebooks lay.

"Uuuugh..." Kyoko groaned. Sayaka shot another glare her way as she sat down on the chair next to her and opened the textbook. Kyoko got up from her chair to get her bag of chips and sat back down. Munching on one of them she asked the other girl,

"Why couldn't we choose between English and Spanish? I would own anyone with Spanish, my dad taught me!" she proudly declared.

"Wanna learn some words, Sayaka?" she grinned at her. Sayakas glare softened as she opened the book at the right page, she nodded swiftly to make her best friend shut up and mumbled a small "later" at her. Grinning from ear to ear, Kyoko took a pen from the desk and started doodling at the side ofthe book.

"Don't write on that, it's not my book, it's from the library!" she held her wrist and again, flipped it back to the other side. frowning, Kyoko huffed as she bit on another chip.

"I know you suck at English, let me tutor you on the way. Try and translate to me."

Kyoko stared at the sentence written in a foreign language for a good minute before looking back up at her friend, her face serious as she said,

"I have no idea how do you read that."

"You're such an idiot." Kyoko punched her friends arm and mumbled a quiet threat.

"Here, say this, 'I'm coming to evacuate your house.' " looking a bit taken aback, Sayaka mumbled something about how textbooks sentences never make sense. Sighing, she pointed at the sentence she read aloud and looked at her companion as she stared at the book.

"I'm c-com- I'm coming...to-to ev..eva- how do you say this again?"

"evacuate, and try talking with less accent."The light blue haired girl replied.

Kyoko could swear she saw some pink on the others cheeks as she raised her head slightly.

"I'm coming-"

"Less accent."

"I'm coming t-" she tried pronouncing the G like it should be.

"Less accent."

"I'm coming!" she yelled out, annoyed at the other for correcting her repeatedly.

"..."

"Hey Sayaka, why are you so red?" she blinked at the other, moving her head downwards so she cold look at the others face properly.

"Haha, you look so cute when you blush!" she giggled and poked her cheek. She looked at the book and tried again, momentarily forgetting her red friend who blushed darker than before and glanced at her.

"Okay, one last time! I'm coming to...eva-cu-ate your house! S'that good?" she lifted the bag of chips to find that there're none left. Scowling, she looked at her short haired, pink tinted friend again, noticing the pinkness went away just a little.

"Sayaka?" she made faces at the girl until she felt two hands squeezing her cheeks.

"I'm going to get you more chips." she rose from her seat and hurried out the room, face still tinted pink.

Kyoko rose after a minute and went a few steps behind her, trying to catch up with the girl.

"Sayaka? Wait, come back! I'm coming to evacuate your house!"


End file.
